Reaper vs Spectre
Description Overwatch vs Call of Duty. The battle between The Shotgun Wielding Mercenary vs The Genetically Perfect Assassin to see who is the best of the best! (Author's Note: Special thanks to SentryNeo for providing the Reaper VS Spectre image to the page.) Interlude Wiz: Death. It can come in all shapes and sizes. Some will even claim to be death himself. Boomstick: Especially if they're mercenaries. Mercenaries like Reaper, the former Blackwatch leader turned enemy of Overwatch. Wiz: And Spectre, the genetically perfect wet-works specialist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Reaper Wiz: In the future the people built-- Boomstick: Yeah yeah we've heard this before in Prophet vs Tracer about the whole Omnic Crisis and all that shit let's just get to Reaper's bio already. Wiz: Uh okay, Reaper was born Gabriel Reyes in Los Angeles. Boomstick: Reyes would go into the military later in life and not only become a senior officer and get veteran status but would also be placed into the super soldier program. Wiz: In this program he not only found a friend in fellow soldier Jack Morrison, but also receive the power to simultaneously decay and regenerate his cells at a hyper-accelerated rate. Boomstick: Wait so how does that work? Wiz: I'm... not sure really. But even if his body is destroyed he can still survive in the form of a black mist and can regenerate later. Boomstick: That's fuckin' awesome! I want that power! Wiz: Anyway, due to his position, Reyes was given command of Overwatch, an elite taskforce created by the UN to combat the omnic threat. Boomstick: Things were going good for him right up until his good friend Jack took his place. Wiz: This change in power caused a rift between the two friends and even though Reyes was given command of Blackwatch, the black ops division of Overwatch, Reyes was still jealous of his friend. Boomstick: Eventually Reyes would had enough and he along with some of his followers would fight Jack and his followers. Wiz: The fight would cause an explosion and officially, Jack and Reyes died in that explosion. Boomstick: But Reyes actually survived although he was disfigured as a result. He used this opportunity to become his new moniker: Reaper. Wiz: Reaper would later hunt down his former team members, picking up some new friends in the process from a crime syndicate named Talon. Boomstick: Reaper would try to find more of his former team by attacking a giant, genius, Harambe. Wiz: Winston. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz. Anyway this didn't workout for Reaper and he would later team up with Widowmaker and her nice ass to get a gauntlet but would be stopped by Harambe and Tracer. Wiz: Reaper would later find his former friend Jack in Egypt and beat him not once, but twice and would have killed Jack both times were it not for another former teammate, Ana, to save Jack and beat Reaper. Boomstick: Well enough about his bio and onto his weapons. Reaper carries Hellfire shotguns, just saying that just sends shivers down my spine. Wiz: The Hellfire shotguns shoot out twenty pellets per round and has four shots per gun and can even shoot out grenades for some reason as well. And instead of reloading his shotguns, Reaper just throws the empty ones on the ground and gets out new ones. Which he seems to have an infinite amount of... Boomstick: They're great at short ranges but do horrible in longer ranges. But he can close the distance by using his wraith form, an ability which causes Reaper to change into an invulnerable shadow. Wiz: But this form can only last three seconds and Reaper can't use his weapons or other abilities like shadow step, which he can use to teleport over 35 meters away but it leaves him vulnerable to be attacked. Boomstick: But what I really like about Reaper is that he can empty both his shotguns so fast that he can kill multiple people in just three seconds. Wiz: Another ability that Reaper has is "The Reaping" where Reaper is able to collect the souls of his enemies and giving him health which is set at a maximum of 250 HP. Reaper also carries some grenades which he can fire out of his shotguns somehow, although he uses them as a way to slow down his enemies rather than kill them. Boomstick: Reaper has survived being electrocuted to the point of becoming nothing, survived his base being blown up with him in it, and managed to beat his former friend Jack, who was also a part of the super soldier program, twice in the same day. Hell he even got took down a giant robot mech by himself. Wiz: Reaper however does have limits on his regeneration, when Overwatch headquarters was destroyed, Reaper's face was disfigured as a result, but for some reason can regenerate no problem when his body was destroyed by Winston. It is possible that Reaper let Winston think that he was dead possibly using his wraith form to escape Winston's weapon. Boomstick: But even with that, Reaper has more than earned his nickname. Reaper: Die, Die, Die... Die. Spectre Boomstick: Before you even start Wiz we're not going through the whole Black Ops 3 backstory like we did before. Wiz: Well how about someone who barely anyone know's the identity of? Boomstick: Wait what? Wiz: Enter Spectre, a wetworks assassin whose very existence is very classified. Boomstick: Hell we don't even know if he's a man or a woman since he's using a voice filter. Wiz: But what we do know is that he is someone who is so unknown that even the game itself doesn't know the identity of. There's even a rumor going around that Spectre was created in a lab and was made on a genetic level to be perfect in every way. Boomstick: But no one told me about that! Wiz: That's what you get for going to that surprise party when we were supposed work. Boomstick: Wiz I give pretty much any excuse to I can to drink. Wiz: Anyway, Spectre is usually needed when the need to assassinate a high ranking official arises. Boomstick: Spectre is cold and calculating, and will even sacrifice hundreds of lives in order to kill one person. Wiz: He even takes pleasure in killing said person, enjoying the sheer surprise on their faces. Spectre also shows a degree of cockiness and will even call his teammates amateurs, but will encourage his teammates or give them advice when needed. Boomstick: I bet the reason why he is so cocky is the fact that he managed to clear out an entire bunker filled with enemies with only his specialist weapon Wiz: Speaking of which, the equipment that Spectre usually uses are his specialist weapon the Ripper and his ability Active Camo. Boomstick: The Ripper is a two-pronged knife coming from the wrist that awesomely stabs and slashes at its victims. Wiz: The Ripper is a sort of mono-edged weapon. Mono-edged weapons can cut into pretty much any and every substance but that is dependent on the thickness of said material. Boomstick: Wait, so it's almost like a lightsaber?! Wiz: Well... I guess in a way? Boomstick: That's fucking awesome! I want it! Wiz: You say that about every weapon we have on here. But anyway, the Ripper can be used in tandem with his Active Camo, which leaves Spectre invisible for only five seconds at a time and will end if Spectre fires a shot from any gun he uses. Boomstick: Speaking of which, what guns is Spectre packin'? Wiz: Well since he's a customizable character, he will be limited to the pre-set loadout: Sentinel. Boomstick: The Sentinel loadout includes a fully automatic assault rifle called the ICR-1 with a reflex sight, fast mags, complete with a silencer. * ICR-1: Ammo - 30 round magazine and 60 rounds in reserve. * Damage Per Round: 30 close-range, 29 mid-range, 22 long ranges. * Reflex Sight: Reduces idle sway for weapon. * Fast Mags: Decreases reload time. * Silencer: Silences weapon but decreases close and medium ranges. * Medium Wall Penetration Factor Wiz: Sentinel also comes in with a Black Cell rocket launcher, a thermite grenade, and a flashbang. * Black Cell: Ammo - 1 rocket in the chamber and 3 in reserve. Can only be fired when locked onto a vehicle or mech suit. * Thermite grenade: Ignites and causes a small radius of fire to appear on any surface. * Flashbang: Blinds targets and impairs their hearing. Boomstick: How does he carry all this shit and still be undetectable? Wiz: I'm not sure. Hell he's even able to carry a samurai sword called the "Path of sorrows" which he can wield with one or both hands. And is somehow able to cut human and machine alike. Boomstick: How? You know what I don't care. Anyway the perks of the Sentinel class are called Ghost, Cold Blooded and Dead Silence. Wiz: Ghost helps being undetectable on radar when moving, planting/defusing bombs, or when controlling scorestreaks. Boomstick: Cold Blooded makes you undetectable to ground scorestreaks and immune to thermal optics. Wiz: And Dead Silence reduces the noise of a person's foot steps until they're right next to you. Which is all Spectre needs since his Ripper allows him to lunge towards his enemies from a few feet away. Boomstick: Spectre also has a healing factor which can heal up a lot of damage in a short time. Spectre also has a jump pack like the other specialists which allows him to fly around and slide for a good distance. Wiz: But it leaves a distinct noise that can easily be heard from quite a good distance away. That and Spectre has to wait a little over a minute and a half for his ripper and almost three and a half for his active camo. Boomstick: But being the cold son of a bitch that he is, he'll wait until the right time to kill someone. Hell, he doesn't even worry about when to strike as much as how to strike. Wiz: Once Spectre has his sights set on you, you can't get away. Spectre: You've seen my work. It speaks for itself. Polls Who are you rooting for? Reaper (Overwatch) Spectre (Call of Duty) Who's gonna win? Reaper (Overwatch) Spectre (Call of Duty) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Spectre was infiltrating a base near Cairo where he was supposed to gather data regarding the advanced cyber initiative from the Russian government. When Spectre was able to get into the base, he was surprised to see that there were not any guards in any of the hallways. Still, Reaper moved cautiously to avoid any possibility of detection through the shadows. Spectre was able to get to the door to the lab where the data was to be stored only to find the bodies of scientists and guards as well as a two pairs of shotguns the likes of which he has never seen before. As Spectre went to go and get the data, only to find out that the data was already taken and the system had been purged. Spectre would wonder what was going on for a brief moment only to see something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look only to see black smoke going into the vent. Later the black smoke would escape from the vents to the outside and would form into Reaper. Reaper would take out the drive he used to extract all of the data and say "Too easy." "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Reaper turned his head only to see Spectre behind him with his ICR-1 pointed at Reaper. "So you're the so called 'Reaper' that I've heard about." "So glad you've heard of me." "There's a contract for your head. Also when trying to be quiet, try not to use the loudest weapon." Reaper put the drive away and quickly drew out his shotguns, aimed at Spectre and fired. FIGHT! Spectre flew backwards and fired a few rounds in retaliation. Reaper evaded to his right still firing at Spectre. Spectre dropped to the ground before any of the shots were close to him. Reaper emptied his shotguns, threw them on the ground, and drew out new ones to carry on with him his assault on Spectre. Spectre went for cover behind an air conditioner unit, firing back a few rounds at a time when he could. Reaper kept shooting at the air conditioning unit until he heard a whirling sound in the distance. Reaper kept emptying shotgun after shotgun until his airship came to pick him up. Reaper kept putting round after round into the unit until his ship was close enough for him to use his ability and fly up onto the airship. Spectre was saw this and pulled out his BlackCell launcher, locked on, and fired the first rocket only for it to be diverted away by the flares of the airship. Spectre reloaded and shot another rocket at the airship. This time the airship started to try to evade the rocket and Spectre loaded another rocket in case the other did not hit its mark. The second rocket just barely missed its mark so Spectre shot his third rocket and loaded in his last rocket. The third rocket ended up hitting the airship, losing its left thrusters and started spinning out of control and went out of sight. Spectre started to head in the direction of the inevitable crash. The airship crashed on top of a few buildings in the middle of a war-torn facility in Cairo. An injured Reaper got up only to see the crew had perished from the crash. Reaper was able to heal himself just enough by absorbing their souls. Reaper used his wraith form to escape from inside of the crashed airship and started to walk towards some sort of grand entrance before he heard something land behind him. Reaper pulled out two shotguns, turned and fired at… nothing? Reaper in a sort of frantic notion looked at his surroundings and saw that there was no one around. The airship then teetered off the building with Reaper watching it fall off the edge. Just then, Spectre appeared out of nowhere and crept up towards Reaper. As soon as the red-x appeared on Reaper through his HUD, Spectre activated his Ripper and leapt at Reaper. However, as soon as Spectre was close, Reaper turned into smoke and flew away from Spectre. Surprised, Spectre nearly fell off the edge of the building, his saving grace being his jump pack as he flew up backwards. Spectre turned while in the air as he saw the smoke cloud fly through the entrance of the closest building and ran into it only to find nothing but some sort of living room area. Spectre cautiously checked his corners with his rifle as well as the top corners of the room. Spectre then heard something falling down to his right; a paint can falling down the stairs. Spectre went towards the stairs and stopped when he was at the corner of the stairs. He did a quick check around the corner to see nothing staring down the short flight of stairs. Spectre, still not taking any chances, aimed his rifle upstairs and went as quickly, and silently as possible to the top. One he was near the top, Spectre stopped and did the same thing as he did for when he was at the base of the stairs, he quick checked around the corner only to have his head nearly blown off by a shot from Reaper’s shotgun. Reaper shot at the corner hoping to kill or at the very least injure the wetworks assassin. It worked, Reaper managed to tag Spectre on the shoulder with some of his buckshot. Spectre, in some pain, took his flashbang and bounced it off the wall into the room Reaper was in. Reaper, too focused on trying to kill Spectre, did not notice the flashbang until it went off. The flashbang made everything go white for Reaper, a high-pitched ring was the only thing that he could hear. Reaper knew that if he stayed there, he would be a goner. Spectre, seeing his opportunity, took out his sword, ran around the corner towards Reaper and the open wall to his right. As soon as Spectre got close, however, Reaper got some of his sight back and saw the faint outline of Spectre. Reaper aimed his shotguns at Spectre’s general direction and started the death blossom. Reaper spun around and around, spraying buckshot throughout the room. Just as soon as he started the death blossom, it ended, with nothing but dust from the stone littered with buckshot. Reaper had fully regained his sight and hearing only to be met with dust covering the small room. Reaper used his wraith form to get out of the room via the hole in the wall and onto the adjacent building. Reaper then started to walk away only to be shot in the chest twice before he activated his wraith form again and quickly moved inside a small storage room. Reaper checked his wounds, both hurt but even the two wounds together would not kill him easily. Out of the corner of his eye, Reaper saw movement coming from the door opposite of him. Reaper shot out two grenades from his shotguns, exploding on contact to the outside floor. Then something was thrown in from the door closest to Reaper. When it landed into the room, it exploded, causing flames to burst out of the spot where it landed. Some of the flames hit Reaper but he managed to get out of the room using wraith form and using the exit across from him and into the other building. The other building’s ground floor was full of different computers, one completely covering a whole corner of the room. Once in there, Reaper aimed his shotguns at the entrance that he went through just in case. Reaper slowly backed away from the entrance, checking other points of entry that he could see. One to his right, one directly behind him, and a staircase behind him and to his left. Reaper was practically spinning around the whole time, moving towards the rear entrance, only to be shot at once again, this time one bullet grazed past his mask, causing it to crack a little before entering wraith mode again to go up the stairs and run into the air conditioning vent it led to. Reaper flew all the way to the top of the supply closet that his was in earlier. Reaper looked around, obviously frustrated that not only could he not kill Spectre, but not be able to see him. Reaper then yelled out in complete anger and frustration “WHERE ARE YOU!” Just as he finished saying that, two blue blades sprung from his chest and a voice said “Here.” The blue blades retracted from Reaper’s chest and he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest only to see Spectre walk to the front of him and take out his sword. Spectre searched and found the drive in Reaper’s coat pocket. After doing so, Spectre raised his sword before slashing Reaper’s neck, his head falling off his body. Spectre said to the lifeless body “Reaper? Hardly.” K.O.! Spectre hands over the drive to his client and carrying Reaper’s head while Talon operatives take the rest of Reaper’s body away. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh come on! How do the shotguns not win!? Wiz: Well it wasn’t the shotguns that lost, it was the man. You see Reaper may have had the advantage in firepower and abilities but not so much in the other categories. Boomstick: Even in health regeneration!? Wiz: Well yes, even though Spectre didn’t really need it. You see Reaper’s regeneration is only good for when he decays his own cells and not for actually healing himself. Boomstick: But what about when Harambe electrocuted him?! Wiz: Winston! And that is due to Reaper making it seem like he exploded when in reality he entered wraith form to escape the tesla cannon. Boomstick: What about when he faced off against Jack and he won?! Wiz: That's because Reaper on the drop on Jack who was focused on someone else the first time around and Jack was still in some pain in the second fight. Reaper also lost to Ana Amari, a sniper in her sixties who managed to best Reaper. Boomstick: Reaper may be stronger, faster, as well as smart and stealthy as Spectre but Reaper usually works in teams whereas Spectre relies more on himself than anyone. Wiz: Spectre also has some qualities that Reaper is not really known for. Boomstick: Which are? Wiz: Patience, timing, and precision all qualities of a great assassin. Reaper can be precise at times but needs a team to do help him out. Even then Reaper has a tough time. Boomstick: Reaper may have had more combat experience than Spectre, but has a degree of cockiness to where he causes his opponent to gain the advantage before Reaper finishes them off, which has happened to him on multiple occasions. Wiz: Spectre on the other hand, doesn’t have the same sense of cockiness, he’ll kill you before he utters a word. Boomstick: Spectre also does not strike until the time is right, using everything he has at his disposal for him, carefully setting up his moves to set up a checkmate. In the end, Reaper just was just ripped apart. Wiz: The winner is Spectre. Advantages and Disadvantages Reaper +More Combat Experience +Unlimited Ammo +Abilities called upon much quicker than Spectre's =Cocky -Arsenal is not the quietest -His type of regeneration does not help regenerating his health -Only had one type of weapon Spectre +More Arsenal +Varied weapons (Close and long range) +Prefers the quiet approach =Cocky -Jump-pack caused loud noises -No viable secondary -Less ammo Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE. A man is seen aiming his crossbow, hunting a deer in a clearing. Just when he was about to shoot, the deer falls to the ground lifeless and an arrow stuck in its side. The man then sees a young woman come out of the woodwork with a bow and arrow ready, carrying a quiver on her back. The man stands up to show that he is wearing a leather vest, the back decorated with a set of angel wings. Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Devastator1313 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Overwatch vs Call of Duty' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles